Nothing Like a Morning Jog
by pvarano18
Summary: Running can be freeing. It frees your mind and allows you to just exist. Mako loves to run every morning. But on this morning he has someone accompany him. Makorra. One Shot


**AN:** Another one shot based on a prompt I received. As always please review

* * *

It was daybreak and the sun was starting to creep over the horizon of Yue Bay as Mako made his way over to Korra's apartment. Normally he would go jogging by himself but Korra insisted that she wanted to join him, experience something that he loved. It was something new that she wanted to try this couples thing. She had gotten the idea that boyfriends like when you take an interest and do something they liked. He was opposed to the idea because his early morning runs were something he could do all alone. No Bolin, no Beifong and no criminals resisting arrest. It was just him and the brisk morning air.

He got up to her room and knocked slightly on the door. No answer. He tried again and still no answer. He was inclined to leave and get the run over with but it was Korra and they were in the beginning stages of their relationship so maybe it wouldn't hurt to try again. He sighed and knocked a little harder this time.

"Korra!" he said a little loudly. He heard some rummaging and what sounded like someone falling over a large animal. His beautiful girlfriend opened the door. Well it was someone who he believed to be her. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was all tousled.

She just grunted her hello as she walked out and closed the door.

"Hey this was your idea not mine. You can crawl back in bed a sleep." he said as they walked the flights of steps to the outside. She picked her hair up and put it in a pony tail. She did a once over of him and realized that he looked great.

"Did you wake up like that?" she asked gathering her hair in her hands while chewing on a scrunchy. No, hell no he didn't. In fact he had gotten up 20 minutes early to make sure he looked this way for her. Even though they were dating he still thought he needed to impress her.

"Er…yeah" he said lying. First lie of the relationship. She just rolled her eyes. He wasn't fooling anyone. After stretching he went over the route for them. It was just a simple 3 mile route that wouldn't take more than 27 minutes, if she could keep up. They started their run chatting back in forth about the previous days endeavors.

Apparently, there had been rumors about a coup by the Northern Water Tribe against the Southern Water tribe. She had been on the phone with her dad all night trying to figure out what to do.

"So that's why you look…." he started to say but was scolded by her gaze "breathtaking today"

"Good recovery City Boy" she said with a smirk in between breathes. She faced back forward as the two continued there run, As they were running Mako couldn't help but stare at her figure. She had great form but being a girl and running well one could understand why he couldn't stop staring.

"Careful there" she shot at him as she caught him looking "wouldn't want to injury yourself" Just as she said that he stumbled on a curb. She let out a giggle as she helped him recover.

"I didn't know I was that obvious" he said starting to run again. Of course he was obvious, what else would he be looking at? They were the only two out there.

They continued to run in silence for a while as they went up a winding hill. They kept stealing glances at each other trying to enjoy the few minutes they had with each other. Where had all the time gone? Before Amon the two spent every waking moment together and they weren't even dating. Now that they were they barely saw each other.

"I've missed you" he admitted. It had been a few days since they had seen each other. He had been off at the academy finishing his police training and she had been stuck in city hall working with the council. Her heart skipped a beat when he said that. He actually missed her? No one missed her before, at least not HER. Everyone missed the Avatar, because if she wasn't there that meant that problems weren't getting solved.

"I've missed you to Mako" she said finally letting her emotions calm down. "not to complain or anything but are we almost done. My legs feel like there going to fall off"

They rounded the corner of the destination he had planned to stop at. It was the highest point on the coast with a breathtaking view of the Bay. The sun was just rising when the to got there.

"Nailed it" he said to himself with a little fist pump.

"So you planned this all along?" she said impressed as she gazed out at the sun rise.

"Well I wanted you to see why I enjoy this so much. It also has to do with the fact that I wanted to make it romantic as well." he said sitting on the ground inviting her to snuggle up to him. The two sat there in silence as they watched the sun make it's way back into the skies of Republic City.

He wrapped his arms around her enjoying the fact that he has his Korra in his arms. She leaned back into his shoulder trying to feel more of his warmth. She now understood why Asami recommended this. To be here sitting with him without having a care in the world was worth it even though it was just for a few minutes.

"I think I'll join you every morning" she said softly placing a small kiss of his cheek.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he replied meeting her gaze. He never knew something could make his morning jogs more perfect, that is until Korra entered his life.


End file.
